A Different Time
by bellwardrobsten
Summary: When Carlisle was changing Edward into a vampire another vampire was changing Bella. Several years later, Bella and the Cullens are attending Forks High School. [ No wolves ]
1. Chapter 1

**A Different Time**

**Summary: **_When Carlisle was changing Edward into a vampire another vampire was changing Bella. Several years later, Bella and the Cullens are attending Forks High School._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the twilight books. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. Though I do own the new twilight forever box set.

**_Chapter 1:_**

_Bella POV_

I walked quietly into the administration office of Forks High School. There was a line for the secretary, so she motioned for me to sit and wait until it was free. I sat down and sighed. I looked down at my clothes and hoped it wasn't too formal for high school. I was wearing black leggings, a dark cream jumper, black boots and a black scarf.

I couldn't believe that after all these years I was finally attending high school. I spent most of my eternal existence preparing myself to be around humans. Human blood didn't bother me that much, since I was a vegetarian. I had always wanted to go to high school, call me crazy, but it is true. It was Friday, and I should have waited until Monday, but I was impatient; I figured now was a good time, since I wasn't getting any older.

Finally the secretary called me over, and I approached her. The smell of her blood hit me immediately, but I was ready for it. I didn't even have to suppress the urge to attack her, it just came naturally. Instead I greeted her with a smile.

"Hello. My name is Isabella Swan. I'm a new student here."

"Alright, well, let's see." She handed me a slip of paper which hand blank spaces in it. "You'll need to get this signed by all of your teachers today. Just put it in the basket next to me at the end of the day. Here's a map of the school and your schedule. Do you need anything else?"

"No, I think I'm good. Thanks anyway." I glanced at my watch and I noticed that I was late for my first class. "Will I need an excuse for my first class?"

"No, you should be fine."

"Okay then." I walked out of the office and looked at my schedule. My first class was trigonometry, then history and then English. After English was lunch and then biology. After biology I had gym and home economics. I glanced at my map and then went off to trig.

The day passed slowly. All of my classes so far have been exceptionally easy. Especially history and English. When the bell dismissed me, I went to the cafeteria, the smells from the kitchen that hit me were nauseating. Still to keep up pretences, I grabbed a tray and filled it with a little bit of food. I scanned the room, looking for a place to sit. There weren't many open places to sit, but I found a table.

I was walking past to get to the table when there scent hit me. _Vampires. _I sat down and scanned the room. I saw them sitting in a corner by themselves. Pale skinned and very beautiful. There were five of them; they were all pretending to eat like me. I looked away before I was caught staring. I felt someone trying to read my mind. I immediately put up a block. I scanned the crowd and I noticed that it was one of the vampires who had tried to read my mind. He hadn't noticed me yet, he was just scanning the crowd of humans. The pixie vampire to his right noticed what was going on. I didn't need my super hearing to know that he was telling her what happened. She too glanced up started, she nudged the vampire beside her and the others look up concerned. She replayed the message to the rest of them.

After a few minutes the bell rang and I sped out of the cafeteria, I headed to biology and sat down.

Biology passed and so did the rest of my classes. I had a lab desk to myself in biology, but I figured that it was just temporary. I didn't see the vampires and I suspected that they ditched because of what happened in the cafeteria. I gathered my books and headed out to my black mustang. I zoomed off to my house.

I arrived at my house in a few minutes. I lived alone and I didn't mind being alone. My house was secluded near the woods. I quickly finished my homework which I got today and listened to some music as well. I noticed I needed to hunt; I quickly went into my mustang and parked it near a forest. I figured from the looks of the place, that no one came here much and it wouldn't matter if my mustang was showing. I inhaled and then ran off to hunt.

I have been hunting for about thirty minutes when I sensed something was off. I quietly and swiftly ran back to when I left my car. I was shocked to see the five vampires from school sanding around my car. I was still hidden from view, but close enough to hear what they were saying. They gathered in the middle of the clearing in a circle. The burly one spoke first.

"What can you tell us about the car, Rose?"

"Well, Emmett. It's a V6 Mustang. It's made from 2011, so a couple of years ago. Whoever owns it brought it new not used. Before any of you ask, it's not abandoned, someone parked it here.

The short pixie gaped at her. "How can you tell all of that, Rosalie?"

"It's easy. I love cars. It's black even you can tell that Alice. I know what kind of car and what year it is because I saw one at a car dealer a couple of months ago. I know that's its not abandoned because you can still feel a little heat coming off of the engine. Not enough to be just parked, but enough to know it wasn't just left there."

The rest of the vampires were gaping at her. I was too, a little bit. How someone so beautiful could know so much about cars was beyond me. They stared at her a bit longer before the boy who was trying to read my mind spoke up.

"We need to hunt in case this vampire is a threat to us and our family. I don't think it is, but we need to take precautions, just in case."

Alice spoke up next. "I agree with Edward. I don't think he or she is dangerous, but is kind of odd how I didn't see anything."

**A/N: I'll try to update as soon as possible, please read + review. This is my first fanfic. Sorry if it's short, the next one will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2:_**** William**

**Bella POV: **

The last time I encountered another vampire his name was William and he drank blood from humans, he didn't want to live this life and I told him there was another way which was drinking from animals. So he agreed and we have become best friends ever since.

We met in the early 1970's in London, England. I was traveling around the world and looking for other vampires like me (vegetarians). I saw William and saw how sad he was as he drained the blood of a human. So I went up to him and said 'you don't have to do this, there is another way.' And told how I lived which was feeding from animals. He agreed and then we went off together to find animals he could drink from.

I found out he had the gift to change people's ages and himself as well. Which I think is pretty cool. My gift is to shield other people like if someone is trying to attack someone I could shield him/her from the person who is attacking him/her. We both found out when we were in Denali, Alaska. There was a coven there and one of them which his name was Eleazar had the ability to figure out what the vampire's gift is.

When I first meet William I thought he was my mate but then I realised we were never more than just best friends. We both wanted a place where we could feel like we could have a permanent residence somewhere, and we both agreed a place we could live in would be here in Forks, WA. In this town it is perfect, sunless and not as much population.

He is in Vancouver right now and he said he will be back later tonight. William said he had some things to do in there but he didn't tell me why.

I checked my phone and saw I had a message from William.

**_Will be arriving in Forks about 30 minutes. Just text me the address. :) _**

I checked the time on my phone and saw it was 6:30pm he will be here at 7:00pm. I gave him the address of the house. I got out of the car and headed inside and checked if everything was in place, which it was.

After 30 minutes I heard the doorbell ring; I went to the door and opened it to find William standing there.

"Hey man I missed you." I said giving him a hug.

"Missed you too, Bella. How did your first day at school go?" he said

"It was okay, I saw a coven of vampires there. Vegetarians like us."

"Wow, really. Did you speak to them?"

"No I didn't. One of them had the ability to read minds, which he couldn't do to me because you know of my shield. There were five of them. I also saw them when I went hunting but they didn't see me."

"Do you think they will be at school tomorrow?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure."

"Show me around the house, it looks amazing so far."

"Of course."

The house has 3 bedroom (which has their own bathroom), a kitchen, 2 lounge rooms, 1 bathroom and a study.

First I showed him the kitchen, then lounge rooms, study, then my bedroom and then the bedrooms he will choose from.

"I'm gonna choose this one." William said. The bedroom had a bed which I brought just in case like I did with the rest of the bedrooms. It had its own bathroom and walk in wardrobes. Bookshelves and some other things he had collected over the years.

"Do you like it?" I said

"Of course, I love it. Thank you." He said hugging me.

We talked the rest of night and he told me what he was doing in Vancouver. He said he brought a couple of things for the house, which will be delivered soon. I told him a bit more about the rest of the day and what he will be expecting tomorrow.

* * *

I checked the time and saw it was 8:40am we have about 20 minutes until school starts.

"William." I said

"Yes Bella, what is it?" William said

"We have about 20 minutes until schools starts, we better get ready."

"Yeah, your right. I'll just change my clothes and get my bag."

I went into my room and changed my clothes into a dark blue sweater, black jacket, black leggings, black boots and a dark blue scarf. I grabbed my black bag from behind my chair and went downstairs to meet William to go to school.

"You look nice." He said

"Thanks."

"We will take your car or mine?"

"Yours."

"Okay."

So we hoped in William's black BMW convertible and headed off to school.

* * *

**Edward POV: **_(from when they found Bella's car.) _thoughts_: in italic_

"I think we should tell Carlisle. Let's go home." I suggested

"Yeah you're right, let's go." Alice said

We walked into our home and then I saw Alice go into a vision.

**_Vision:_**

**_One girl and boy entered the cafeteria; they both had golden eyes and were inhumanly beautiful. The girl and boy both had brown hair. They both gracefully went to gather their food and sit at a table. _**

**_The girl entered biology and seated in the spare seat next to me. When our hands touched I felt a source of electricity and I knew she felt it to._**

**_The girl and I sitting in a meadow and kissing. _**

_I'm so happy for you, Edward. You finally found her, your mate. _Alice thought.

"Alice. What did you see?" Jasper said worriedly

"Tomorrow, there are two new students, vegetarian vampires like us. A boy and a girl. The girl is going to become Edward's mate." Alice said grinning.

"Wow. Edward how do you feel about this." Jasper said.

"Shocked but happy to find the person who is hopefully going to be the one and be my mate. Alice what should we do, should we talk to them straight away or just wait a while?"

"I think in the cafeteria we will just think nothing is going on and in the biology you can try to talk to her and get to know her."

"Yeah, okay."

**A/N: please tell me if you think this chapter is long enough, if not please just ask. Thanks and please read + review.**


End file.
